The Two Princesses and the Plain King
by Auryn Luna
Summary: He had nearly run away after Tohru had lost his jacket and his shirt got open by Yuujirou’s hands, but both of them trapped him even before he reached the door. [TohruxAkiraxYuujirou]


"Shihouda--"

"_Yuujirou_, Akira."

"I'm s-sorry, Yuujirou, b-but please, s-stop. I don't think this is--," he couldn't continue, because Tohru took his jacket off with an overdone gesture and Akira almost fainted right there, with a furious blush.

How he had ended on his friend's bed in their bedroom? Akira didn't have a clue.

They should have been studying for the upcoming exams; after all, that's why he had accepted to join their study session in the first place. Akira denied the chance of them studying over at his house because he didn't want his friends to feel uncomfortable, thus they had stayed at the dorms. He, however, never imagined the afternoon to become this hot. Or that his friends would start making out in front of him, as if it were something natural to them. A small part of him felt left out while he stood there watching (in fact, it was a feeling he understood well enough); because it was another thing he would never be a part of. They were Princesses; he was a plain teenager who got everyone to bow at him whenever he passed.

He had nearly run away after Tohru had lost his jacket and his shirt got open by Yuujirou's hands, but both of them trapped him even before he reached the door.

The rest is story. Or present. Whichever it is, Akira is still in the process of not fainting, thank you.

"Both--. You two like… girls, don't you?" Akira blushes again. "T-this is--"

Tohru bites Akira's ear, making him shut up. Yuujirou smirks, replying with his usual theatrical tone. "You hurt us, Akira. Of course we like girls, but can you see one here?"

"Well, Yuujirou is pretty like a girl," Tohru says, a grin on his face.

"Silly Tohru, tell me, who got mistaken for a girl the other day?"

"Hey, that doesn't count!"

Akira laughs softly against his will, because they look so comfortable around each other that it's impossible not to notice. That, of course, doesn't change the almost-naked fact, but it's distracting enough.

Yuujirou uses his teasing tone this time, coming closer to them. With his hand touching softly the latter's thigh. "It does counts. Do I need to clarify who started this affair? I'm sure Akira is dying to know the details."

Fainting isn't a bad idea, Akira realizes.

"Well, you kissed me first." Tohru says, matter of factly.

Then Tohru smirks too, moving his leg to let Yuujirou touch more. He also moans, but it sounds so sexual and intimately overreacted that Akira is blushing more deeply.

"It's not necessary, p-please," Akira says, deadly nervous. "I can-- I mean, if you truly want me to--. I--"

Yuujirou and Tohru hug him in almost perfect unison before Akira can finish. One of them laughs, but he doesn't know which one. "I think we aren't being clear enough, darling."

"Indeed, my dearest," Tohru replies, imitating Yuujirou's theatrical and teasing tone. His hands lost exploring Akira's body.

He can feel them pressing their bodies as he moves, abandoning himself. He ends up with his back to the bed, legs apart, and his friends over him. Akira's face is burning, but he ignores it when Yuujirou and Tohru kiss him at the same time.

It kind of feels good, Akira concludes.

Two pairs of lips on his own with a beautiful softness, two pairs of lips kissing him and teasing, exploring, taking turns in such weird harmony. Akira trembles and open his mouth, a deep moan that suddenly stops when two tongues move inside his mouth, their kiss evolving into something more passionate, intimate. Then, Akira feels so full of something warm, but he can't tell exactly what it is. Fairly distracted again, Akira sees when Yuujirou moves so Akira's leg ends up between his and Tohru does the same with his other leg, none of them break the kiss; but they start to rub themselves against Akira's body with slow movements.

Everything that follows is somewhat unclear.

Akira gets undress pretty fast, because both of his friends take care of that. Yuujirou undoes his own pants and his own shirt is open, his hair all over his face. Tohru is also naked now, pressing his hips against Akira's pelvis. Yuujirou, on the other hand, starts taking care of Akira's cock with his fingers.

Hiding his moans ends up being impossible, so Yuujirou (Akira isn't sure how this happened) moves to be completely on top of him, rubbing their bodies, but he kisses him in such a way that he can't think about anything else.

He can't see Tohru, but Akira feels the bed moving and he can listen to his drowning moan, so he concludes his friend is doing something to Yuujirou. Something rough, even, for the way Tohru's voice sounds.

Akira comes like that, moving at the same rhythm as Yuujirou does, kissing him, moaning in his mouth with desperation.

Tohru comes next, moving the bed entirely by himself and Yuujirou started to moan harder, Akira helps him to stay quiet but Yuujirou bites him a couple of times.

Finally, Yuujirou comes, his hand stroking his own cock while kissing him.

No one says a thing for almost two minutes.

"Well, welcome to the club," Yuujirou says, snorting. "Akira."

The three of them share another kiss, more intimate than before, and Akira feels truly happy.

Now he finally feels like he _belongs_.


End file.
